fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Typh
Typh 'is a S-Class Mage of the Northen Dragons Guild. He is known as "The Dragon Slayer" due to his reputation for defeating Dragon Slayers. Backstory TBA Description Personality Typh is a outgoing, friendly person who cares alot about those close to him. He is also hot tempered and reckless, with little regard for his own safety. He can also be serious when the time comes and is very observant. Magical Powers and Abilities Basic Spells *Emerald Dragon Slayer Magic: Typh has learned this Magic from Hydraconis. *'Emerald Dragon's Roar: Typh inhales a large amount air, then proceeds to fire a powerful tornado of green energy from his mouth at his opponent. In the process, this attack releases emerald shards that shreds the opponent to pieces, dealing additional damage. *'Emerald Dragon's Bullet Punch': Typh's hands are coated in emerald, giving them the appearance of a dragon's claws. He then proceeds to punch the opponent at a blinding speed, dealing a large amount of damage to the opponent. Additionally, by punching the air, Typh can generate shockwaves that deals additional damage to the opponent. *'Emerald Dragon's Blitzwing': Typh crosses his arms in a x-like shape and his arms are coated in emerald shards, then smashes into the opponent, which upon contact, releases a flurry of emerald shards at the opponent, dealing a large amount of damage. *'Emerald Dragon's Gem Prison': Using his Dragon's Roar, instead of dealing damage to the opponent, he instead traps the opponent in a cocoon made of emerald shards, rendering the opponent immobile. *'Emerald Dragon's Scales': Typh's body becomes completely covered in very hard, emerald scales which greatly increases his offensive and defensive powers. These scales are incredibly durable and can take several hits without shattering. However, this lower Typh's speed to about a half due to the weight of the armor. *'Emerald Dragon's Spikes': Typh makes several emerald shards emerge from his body, which he then shoots at the opponent, these shards then explodes upon contact. *'Emerald Dragon's Lance': Typh's arms are transformed into emerald lances, which he uses to slash his opponent. Advanced Spells *'Emerald Dragon's Crushing Fang': Typh charges up a large amount of magical energy, then makes a row of pillars made of emerald emerge from the ground and strike the opponent, sending them flying while also dealing a large amount of damage. Then, several spikes emerges from the pillars, increasing it's attack power even further. Typh then makes these smaller spikes attached to the pillars shoot out at the opponent with great force and then Typh combines the pillars into a huge dragon made of emerald. The dragon can move and attack at its own will and can be used as a means of transportation, it is also able to shoot emerald shards from its mouth. Though powerful, the downside of this spell is that it drains most of Typh's energy due to its great power and can only be used once. *'Emerald Dragon's Sacred Sphere': By charging up his magical power, Typh creates a sphere made of emerald around himself that can deflect most spells back at the caster. The sphere also gives of a blinding light from it which leaves the opponent distracted. The sphere is so sturdy, that basic spells can't penetrate it, as only a spell of the same level, or higher may break it as a basic spell have not much effect on this sphere. It is the ultimate defensive spell of the Emerald Dragon Slayer. Secret Arts *'''Emerald Dragon's Hyper Beam: '''A much stronger version of his dragon roar, Typh inhales a large amount of air, then unleashes a multi-colored beam of light at the opponent. In the process, it releases incredibly sharp emerald shards that shreds anything they touch into pieces. Typh can also move his head freely while using the spell, making it easier to aim at a target. The beam reduces anything it touches into ashes.